Wasteland Photography, Part 1
The Wastelander's Guide to Photography, Part 1 by Akiera Nyx Exploring and documenting the wastelands of Fallen Earth through photography is a unique play-style all of its own. Exchanging the scope for the camera lens, the explorer learns to view the beauty and danger of the Grand Canyon Province through fresh eyes. This, the first part of the Wastelander's Guide to Photography, will introduce you to the art of Fallen Earth photography, and provide you with the principles, tips and tricks to begin getting the most out of your wasteland shots. Preparation As with every journey into the wastes, preparation is essential to both success and survival. Consider some essentials before venturing out: Food & Drink When photographing the wastes, and especially its inhabitants, you'll appreciate good health regeneration. Get used to framing up that perfect shot while your subject gnaws on your leg. Food that boosts stamina is a good idea, as is a health regenerating drink such as E.V.O.O. Buffs While you may normally buff for utility, the wasteland photographer buffs for survivability. Gird, Stanch Wound and Calibration are a solid foundation upon which to add any other survivability-increasing buffs you have. Consumables xxx Armor & Weapons Despite your best efforts to prepare, chances are you're going to die out there, and if you're photographing creatures, you may die a lot. With this in mind, consider wearing gear that wont bring tears to your eyes when it breaks. An older set of armor may be ideal, but try not to skimp on mitigation. Likewise, consider the option of unequipping your weapons while photographing; if you don't get the shot before you die, at least your weapons wont be damaged in the carnage. Settings & User Interface Before you embark on your photographic odyssey, you'll want to make sure your game settings and user interface are set up for taking photos. Here are the recommended options and tweaks (ALT-O): Graphics Shadows, post FX and advanced post FX should all be turned on. Anti-alias and anisotropy are fine at 4x, though you might increase anti-aliasing if your resolution is on the low side. You'll want at least 8 dynamic lights, and terrain and texture quality set to high or very high. If you need to skimp on textures, drop the terrain first. The distances for actors, objects etc should all be 80% or higher, but there's no need to disable level of detail (LOD) reduction, and the texture range can be set to medium or lower if required. Interface Uncheck 'Show NPC Chat Bubbles', and check 'Hide Crosshair'. These tweaks are not essential, but a good shot can be ruined by unexpected NPC chat bubbles, or accidentally entering aim mode. General In the general options tab, it's critical that 'High Quality Screenshot' is checked. Player and NPC names should be turned off, and it's also a good idea to disable target's marker, target's health and NPC glow. Keymap Consider changing the default screenshot key (CTRL-Q) to simply Q, or something else you can hit while circle strafing (the reason for this will be explained soon). Also check that you know how to quickly hide and show your UI (ALT-F10 by default), and that your heals are hotkeyed for use when your UI is hidden. Tactics Exploring and documenting the wastelands of Fallen Earth through photography is a unique play-style all of its own. Exchanging the scope for the camera lens, the explorer learns to view the beauty and danger of the Grand Canyon Province through fresh eyes. Exchanging the scope for the camera lens, the explorer learns Exchanging the scope for the camera lens, the explorer learns Exchanging the scope for the camera lens, the explorer learns Exchanging the scope for the camera lens, the explorer learns This guide will introduce you to the art of Fallen Earth photography, and provide you with the principles, tips and tricks to get the most out of your wasteland snaps.Exploring and documenting the wastelands of Fallen Earth through photography is a unique play-style all of its own. Exchanging the scope for the camera lens, the explorer learns to view the beauty and danger of the Grand Canyon Province through fresh eyes. This guide will introduce you to the art of Fallen Earth photography, and provide you with the principles, tips and tricks to get the most out of your wasteland snaps.Exploring and documenting the wastelands of Fallen Earth through photography is a unique play-style all of its own. Exchanging the scope for the camera lens, the explorer learns to view the beauty and danger of the Grand Canyon Province through fresh eyes. This guide will introduce you to the art of Fallen Earth photography, and provide you with the principles, tips and tricks to get the most out of your wasteland snaps. __NOEDITSECTION____NOFACTBOX__ Category:Guides